Remember Sadness
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: (One-shot) Ya no había mucho color en su vida, todo era de tonalidades grises. Desde que la perdió se sentía vacío, un sentimiento parecido a estar muerto pero mucho peor porque todavía podía sentir. ¿Realmente valía la pena evocarla a través de un triste recuerdo? IkkixEsmeralda


Remember Sadness

Esa era una de aquellas noches en las que no podía dormir pensando en ella, unas en las cuales no quería tampoco hacerlo, porque eso implicaría perderla de nuevo a manos de su padre, a verla morir otra vez y él solo podría abrazarla y asegurarse de que su cara fuera lo último que viera antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Solo su memoria sabía cuánto había sufrido, cuánto se había martirizado al verla ahí, en ese maldito suelo de la isla Reina Muerte, pálida y con una herida supurante de sangre en el pecho, una que debió haberle reventado a él la cabeza en vez del corazón a ella.

Quizás habían quedado iguales, Ikki sentía a momentos que estaba muerto.

Su mente le cargaba con un remordimiento extra aunque de menor grado, ya que no había tenido en cuenta las últimas palabras de Esmeralda, unas que le suplicaban que perdonara a Guilty. ¿Él qué había hecho?

Lo mató de la misma forma en la que él acabó con la vida de su propia hija, ganándose así su armadura de Fénix. Seguramente ella lo odiaba.

Hastiado de esos inútiles pensamientos que no la devolverían a la vida, arrojó de una patada las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el balcón de la pieza que compartía con su hermano.

Afuera en el firmamento una luna llena brillaba acompañada de diversos puntos de luz refulgente. Podría decirse que la noche era hermosa, pero él consideraba así únicamente a tres cosas, y dos ya las había perdido.

Al mirar al satélite no podía evitar compararlo consigo mismo, de cierto modo se parecían. Ambos poseían en su interior luz y oscuridad, una parte de ellos estaba marchita.

Había ido tantas veces al infierno que ya lo conocía de memoria, pero este no tenía comparación alguna con el tormentoso remolino de sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

¿Irónico no? Cuando apenas llegó a la isla de niño solo pensaba en ganar la armadura para poder volver a ver a su hermano. Ahora que él estaba a su lado solo quería regresar a ese lugar y quedarse por siempre al lado de la tumba de Esmeralda el resto de su vida, e incluso después de sucumbir ante la muerte.

De vez en cuando era una maldición ser el Fénix y renacer siempre de sus cenizas era realmente molesto si se ponía a pensar en eso en momentos nostálgicos.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dormir y ver su rostro nuevamente a pesar del dolor que eso le infringiría, cuando se fijó en el cuerpo de Shun acurrucado bajo las mantas.

Un pensamiento realmente bizarro se instaló en su mente, quizás no tendría que dormir para verla de nuevo. Podría hacer una peluca rubia si iba a cortarle la melena a Hyoga, o comprar un tinte amarillo para que se viera más "natural".

Sonrió con ligera malicia aunque sus ojos demostraban el verdadero sentir de su corazón. Con un brazo alcanzó la silla del escritorio en el cual su hermano estudiaba, se sentó al lado de su cama e intentó concentrarse.

Estuvo unos minutos así, hasta que se dio por vencido, frustrándose en seguida.

¿Cuántas veces había confundido a Esmeralda con Shun? ¿Por qué ahora no le podía pasar lo mismo? Algo definitivamente estaba mal en su cabeza.

Se levantó de tal forma que ocasionó que la silla cayera con estrépito al suelo, y por ende que el chico se removiera nervioso en su cama.

Ahí Ikki recordó cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo, cuando Hades casi se lo lleva. El miedo se expandió como veneno por su cuerpo y se acercó para tomar uno de los mechones de cabello que reposaban en la almohada, asegurándose que siguieran del habitual tono verdoso en vez del azabache tan característico del señor del Inframundo.

Aliviado de tener todavía a la única persona viva que quería cerca, se desplomó sobre su lecho sin sutileza alguna, enterrando la cabeza entre las cobijas. Ya no era capaz de aguantar el sueño, así que resignado se dejó envolver por este.

-Esmeralda- susurró y una sonrisita se formó en las comisuras de sus labios. En ese momento unos ojitos color jade se abrieron y se fijaron en la cara del mayor de ambos, sabía que fechas eran estas, en un momento de debilidad y pena absoluta el Fénix se las había contado, aunque nunca habían vuelto a hablar del tema.

Encendió su cosmos, llenando de calidez la habitación y dándole dulces sueño al que siempre había velado de los suyos.

_-¡Rápido, ven rápido!- le apremió una rubia a un chico de cabellos azulados entre armoniosas risas._

_-No puedo hacerlo Esmeralda. No puedo alejarme, todavía estoy en mi entrenamiento- a pesar de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras él no se detuvo ni dejó de estrechar firmemente la mano de la muchacha._

_-Mira Ikki- dijo ella en el momento exacto al que llegaron a la cumbre de una pequeña pendiente, que mostraba en su esplendor un campo lleno de hermosas flores violetas._

_-¡Ah! No sabía que hubiera un lugar tan bello en esta isla- murmuró el aprendiz de caballero con una mirada radiante._

_-Oh Ikki. ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un caballero siempre estás lleno de heridas?- preguntó –Ay. Yo no entiendo porque la gente siempre tiene que odiarse y pelear entre sí- suspiró mirando al chicho de una manera cariñosa. Él solo la miró fijamente aunque con igual cariño –Deben haber cosas más maravillosas, más bellas en este mundo. Estoy segura que sí- se acuclilló y cortó una flor –hasta en un suelo como este, ¿lo ves?- continuó -¡Qué hermosas flores! ¿Te gustan?-_

_-Esmeralda- le sonrió él. _

El resto amargo del recuerdo fue suprimido por el aura del caballero de Andrómeda que aún dormido seguía velando por la felicidad de su hermano. No importaría cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar para reunirse, con tal de que eso pasara. Por mientras podría vivir a base de recuerdos.

* * *

¡Oh, es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos! Siempre odié que Esmeralda muriera. La primera vez que lo ví me puse a llorar con Ikki :'(

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y muchas de antemano si dejan un review (háganlo por favor :33 , me gusta saber la opinión de la gente) los contestaré, lo prometo.

Besos, Manzana.


End file.
